


Haunted

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Gen, mentioned female sole survivor/male sole survivor, this is sad i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: And then she remembered Nate, frozen in that damn pod, so cold.





	Haunted

“Hi, Honey,” the holotape began. 

It was so early in the morning that everyone else was asleep. Sophia sat on her favorite red stool at the counter of Red Rocket, lighting up a smoke as she gazed out at the hazy stars. 

She could see the lights from Sanctuary Hills polluting the sky but it didn’t make the scene any less peaceful. She and Nick often discussed the comforts of the old world, and light pollution could make a girl forget that those days were 200 years in the past. 

It was a miracle of pre-war technology that the digital file on the holotape hadn’t degraded. Nate’s voice was as clear as the day he clumsily recorded the message. 

She couldn’t help but to gasp when she heard Shaun. Her baby boy was giggling -- she could just picture the scene; Nate cradling their son in his arms, the floor a mess, the recorder perched on a table as he changed Shaun's diaper. 

And then she remembered Nate, frozen in that damn pod, so cold. 

Poor, poor Nate. 

Sophia got up from her stool and walked to the door, pushing it open so she wouldn’t wake anyone. She climbed up to the roof slowly on the shack stairs that they’d built, walking across to the edge with practiced ease and enough familiarity to avoid making the entire structure creak. 

It was a good place to cry where no one would see her. She hated to look weak, especially around those who admired her. They all depended on her and sometimes it just got to be too much. 

A wet nose on her hand snapped her back to reality. Dogmeat whimpered, nudging her hand with his head. 

She didn’t hear him approach her or walk the rickety staircase up, despite the usual tell-tale scrape of his nails. She scolded herself for that, but she laid back and used the pooch as a pillow while she stared up at the stars from a better vantage point. 

“Nate, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I’m sorry that you had to die the way that you did. Sometimes I wish it were me because you’d have known what to do. You’d have found Shaun and everything would be alright, but I have these friends now, you know? And I know you’d love them just like I do, but Nate, I just wanna make you proud.” 

Dogmeat licked the tears from her face and wagged his tail slowly. She petted his head softly and stared up at the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the things that I wish was more fleshed-out in the story was that it seemed like the Sole Survivor was completely over the death of their spouse as soon as they walked out of the Vault. I understand the devotion to your child, and I even understand the single-mindedness and desperation of, "Holy shit, I need to get my kid back and I can angst about the death of my spouse later," but like... still.
> 
> I didn't tag this as F/M because the point of this fic isn't like... their relationship. It is her sadness. It made sense at the time, ok?


End file.
